


Between Plausibility And Comedy

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past is a foreign country, which is probably why Touma should stop trying to use it to explain recent events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Plausibility And Comedy

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _that fine line_

"What."

If it were somehow possible to sound _more_ disbelieving, Touma couldn't think of a way it could happen. With just one word Shin had hit some platonic ideal of flat-voiced denial -- and Touma was enjoying every second of it. He leaned back his chair, balancing precariously, and waggled his eyebrows over the edge of his book at the gobsmacked redhead sprawled on the bed.

"You heard me. Don't you know your own family history? Come on --"

"Idiot! Of course I do!"

Shin slung a pillow expertly at his tormentor, only to grumble as the impromptu projectile -- predictably -- bounced off an instantly-summoned barrier sphere to whumph to the floor. Well, it spared knocking the computer over, anyway.

"Of course I do. ... I just didn't make a connection, I guess? Because it sounds just too damned asinine. And unbelievable. But mostly asinine."

Righting his chair again and balancing the one book, still open to relevant maps and timeline, on his knee, Touma shrugged and tweaked another from the pile, flicking to the index.

"Pretty much all of our _illustrious_ ancestors were asinine, Shin, so it's about par for the course?"

He grinned.

"At least he paid enough attention to actually catch your family name? I mean I'm just assuming none of them noticed me, because I probably wouldn't be breathing right now. Well, unless they missed the part when Hideyoshi stepped over Oda's cooling corpse."

"I'm still not convinced it even matters, though. I mean --"

\-- and Shin began ticking points off on his fingers --

"-- even _if_ that crazy bastard even cared enough about the subject, and _if_ he did have some kind of lingering issue, I don't see where the issue would come from? The Yamanouchi didn't even take over the area until long after. You said so yourself."

"Assuming we know all the history. Assuming history hasn't been tweaked."

"Now you sound like a conspiracy theorist, Touma."

Touma waved the accusation away, unconcerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I know. But the alternative is what, that the Venom Demon General just up and randomly decided your Mire were the best choice for 'evil doppelganger of the day'?"

Shin's snort was emphatic.

"Well it certainly wasn't going to be Ryo by that point, and who else? Seiji? Besides, there's the whole snake spirits and water business, I'm sure it made sense in his own head or whatever. 

"You're trying too hard to explain the explainable. Just let it go. It's weird enough that you know _his_ family name, you know ..."

"Blame Nasuti for that. Apparently she was asking some _interesting_ questions at one point. And okay, fine, it was just a theory -- but I still think it'd be hilarious if that whole mess was just because Naaza couldn't resist sniping at Motonari's descendant."

"You would."

All at once, Shin was up off the bed. Ruffling one hand through his hair, he sighed and cocked his head at the inquisitive Touma.

"Come on, conspiracy boy. We've got more important things to bicker over -- like getting dinner started."


End file.
